


a shamans choice

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blair makes a choice as jims  shaman and partner and friend as well one that may cost him a dear price in the end.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	a shamans choice

## a shamans choice 

#### by firefox

  
all charctors are owned by pet fly and I make no money off these storys and white them for injoyment of myself and others only.  
I hope that you all injoy this story and will continue to read my storys for a long time to come.  
there is some strong language and violence in this story but it isn't any wores then it was in the show. it is also the start of a series called a shamans choice this is part one.   
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

a shamans choice  
(a warm day in cascade serounding a large warehouse are dozens of police and also swat as the area is sealed off in hopes that the four armed men holding nine hostages inside includeing a mc detective can be brought out with out blood shed. simon had sent joel to the court house to bring blair to the scene he didn't want the kid driveing after he heard the news besides even with out the news stations covering it blair would now that jim was involved it was just the way it was for them simon had stoped questioning there bond years ago now. he as well as the rest of the mc just excepted it. the mayors people were trying to reason with the perpitraitors but so far no good except the three kids that were inside had come of it in fact it was becomeing clear that these guys were not gonna give up with out a fight. 

joel then arrived with blair and they all talked to him partly for comfort and partly to see if he could tell if jim was still ok there had been a couple of shots fired just a few moments ago when one of the perps had become rather nasty with the nigotiators. they are off to the side and able to talk) 

glad joel found you blair. yea judge renolds was really good about me going how do we stand here. they have nine hostages and as far as we now there are four armed gun men inside and kid jims in there to. ha damn how the hell did that happen sir. hum jim traded himself for the children they had inside. what the hell were kids doing in there in the first place. they had just started a day care for there workers there for five kids inside and jim wanted them out here safe. that sounds like jim the protector so were do we stand now. not in a good place kid there were shots fired just before you got here we don't now were or why they were fired but they came from inside is all we now can you tell if jim is. give me a min sir and I will try. 

(blair moves off a little further and closes his eyes he feels there bond and tuggs on it when there is a harder tug back he smiles and then he mentally says) jim are you ok what's with the shots fired man. cheif were are you. right outside with the guys and simon damn I was really hopeing he wouldn't bother you with this one. hum hopeing my foot you were just trying to avoid the talk we are gonna have later on dumb moves jim. ok shelf that for now what are we looking at man. not good cheif my hands are tied behind my back there ignoring the hostages for now but that won't last long they fired a few shots into the sealing hopeing to start the cops thinking about the hostages any idea who these bozos are jim. yea two of them we now the taylor brothers and both are seriously pissed off. shit ok man gotta go stay cool we will get you and the other hostages out man. yea hey cheif stay safe ok. you to jim don't go sacrifiesing yourself man. (blair severed the link with jim and rejoined the others and talked he updated them on what jim had said) ok the shots were into the sealing ok all the hostages are ok but we got other problems jim won't be for long the leaders are the taylor brothers and they both got a score to settle with us unless we find a way in there jim won't come out of this one alive. simon tell swat I am going in with them on this one. Ramsy won't like that. yea well I trust ramsey about as much as I do a cobra he'll get jim killed with his big moves yet. agreed I'll go talk to him you start suiting up your vest is over there in my car get ready. you got it. (blair moved over to the car and simon to rafe) hey rafe stay with him ok he's still shaken by this. you got it sir. 

* * *

End 

a shamans choice by firefox: rosafleehart@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
